She Who Protects Prompt
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Though Seymour's mother sacrificed herself to give him means of protecting himself, Selene, Seymour's older twin sister took it upon herself to truely protect him and be there for him. Will having Selene as his Guardian save him and Spira? CHALLENGE 4 U!


**A/N**

**This here is a challenge prompt, my very first one too. I want to see who can pull it off! This little 'prologue' is also the guidlines for the challenge, I'll add a few more in the end for you.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Disclaimer:**

**I, Sharingan-Youkai, also known as a few other things do not own Final Fantasy FFX.**

**Summary: Though Seymour's mother sacrificed herself to give him means of protecting himself, Selene, Seymour's older twin sister took it upon herself to truely protect him and be there for him. Will having Selene as his Guardian save him and Spira?**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**-She Who Protects-**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Prologue**

_We were so young then. Seymour and I._

_The whole thing had been Seymour's idea at first. He had said that Summoner's were respected and adored for the good things they did for Spira. They were admired and people loved and looked up to them. _

_"So why don't you and I become Summoners, and mother our Guardian! Then when we do good things, people will respect us and look up to us!"_

_I hadn't liked the idea at the time, mother didn't either, but he had asked with so much hope and enthusiasm that mother just couldn't say no. In the end, I agreed on two conditions. _

_"How about you be the Summoner, and __I'll__ be your Guardian! And, If I die, I want you to be the one to send me..."_

_So that's what we did._

_Seymour began his trainning to become a Summoner, and I trained to be his Guardian. Mother had been so worried about us, and had joined in on my training._

_"I am not letting my children run headfirst into danger without being there to protect them, it is my right as your mother!" _

_She had been so sincere too. Seymour had agreed to let her be his Guardian as well, but only after she threatened to ground him until he turned eighteen. So we all trained. Our father never dropped by anymore, so he never found out. If he had, I don't think he would have cared either way. _

_Six months into our trainning, Seymour and I noticed that mother had been acting strange. She seemed, depressed almost. She still trained with us, but she didn't give it as much effort as she used to. She used to jump in all smiles and 'come on, keep going!'s. But now she just went through the motions. She didn't smile much, she didn't laugh at all. She started dressing differently too. She used to be so confident and fun loving in the way she expressed herself, all bright coloures and smiles. _

_She started wearing darker colours, colours of mourning, almost._

_I was the first to notice that she was suffering._

_I didn't tell Seymour, he was too innocent at the time, he wouldn't have understood. I hadn't understood it much either, but I understood enough to know that our mother had given up. She wasn't living anymore, she was __surviving__. _

_Two years and we completed our training. Seymour prayed for his first Aeon. He had been so excited. Mother had smiled proudly at him, and I had socked him in the arm for taking so long. He knew it was my way of saying 'well done'._

_As we journeyed, mother's health started to decline. Seymour started to catch on. He didn't act any different, he figured that if he was the life of our little group, mother would cheer up. We both tried to help her in our own little ways, Seymour tried impressing her with his summons and spell work, and I tried to get her to laugh. It worked, but only for a little while. _

_It was when we reached the ruins of the holy city Zanarkand, that we realized._

_Our mother was dying._

_Our mother was going to leave us._

_Seymour had refused to believe it at first. _

_But..._

_"No, mother no! I don't want you to become a faith!" Seymour had cried. Anima had smiled sadly, tiredly as she knelt before my crying brother._

_"There is no other way, use me to defeat Sin, only then will the people accept you." She had said. I hadn't been able to believe my ears, I was so angry._

_"But we don't care about them!" I had yelled. Seymour had nodded vigorously._

_"We only need you mother! No one else!" He pleaded. I had watched as tears fell from our mothers eyes and she smiled at us both._

_"I don't...have much time left."_

_She had become a faith, an Aeon for my brother to summon in times of need. She left us._

_She __left__ us._

_We were only young then._

_When children are that young, they shouldn't have to live without their mother._

_Seymour, was never the same after that day._

_Neither way I, really. We had both changed._

_For the better?_

_I don't know, I really don't._

_I feared though..._

_I still do. _

_Seymour never faced Sin. He was afraid, that if he summoned the creature our mother had become, that if he called upon her to fight, we would lose her forever. So we left Zanarkand behind us, and stayed well away from Sin. Instead, we searched out our Father, Maester Jyscal Guado._

_Our stay with Father, is a story better left untold. _

_Then Sin was vanquished by High Summoner Braska, and the Calm settled over all of Spira._

_In those ten years we grew, as all children do, and we became powerful adults. Seymour put his Summoner's staff aside and trained to become a Maester of Yevon, under the tuteledge of Jyscal. He was still a Summoner though, and I was still his Guardian. I protected him from not only Fiend's, but from the people who still did not accept us. As he trained to become a Maester of Yevon though, people slowly but surely started to warm up to him. I was regarded with respect for my power as a skilled warrioress, an oddity amongst Guado even with my impure blood. Female's were mostly healers, teachers and mothers. It was rare for one to take up a blade and train for battle. The funny thing was, I could fight and protect my brother, I could pull off complex battle strategies and cook a mean omlet, but I couldn't speak a word of Common. _

_Luckely Seymour learnt it in his Summoner trainning. I simply refused to learn it. I had no reason to, and no one wanted to teach me anyway. Seymour tried once, but lets face it, he was a horrible teacher._

_So I remained silent in our dealings with Human's and Ronso alike._

_It was when we turned eighteen that I started to notice a steady change in my brother. He went from indifferent and sometimes cold, to charismatic and charming. Did I believe any of it for a second though?_

_No._

_Seymour became bitter and resentful under his false smiles and polite gestures. Each prayer he performed for people was done as a mockery, though only he and I knew of this. He despised Yevon, as did I, but we kept that little tid bit to ourselves and worshipped the religion like all other good Yevonites. _

_Then, a few years later Sin returned, and everything changed._

_People were dying again, villages were being wiped off the map once more and the Summoner's began praying and dancing. It was a never ending cycle, and we hated it. _

_That was when I realized that I had never seen my brother perform a sending. I used to tease him about having two left feet, and that if he tried he'd probably go face first into the dirt. He would simply laugh._

_Then he was ordained a damned Maester Of Yevon. I swear I hadn't laughed that hard in years._

_We went to Luca, and things changed with Seymour __again__. _

_Though I must admit, I myself didn't stay idle either..._

_Call it a twin thing. _

_. . .  
>. . .<em>

**DONE! This is all I'm giving you XP **

**Challenge wise, Guado must have their own native language, most can speak common, but Selene can't.**

**Selene MUST be a Guardian, she is Seymours to begin with, but you can have her follow Yuna at Seymours reguest if you want.**

**Selene loves her brother, she won't do anything to intentionally harm him.**

**Pairings are up for grabs, you can do a SeymourxTidus, TidusxAuron, TidusxWakka even or TidusxSelene whatever! It doesn't have to be slash, but it is prefered. **

**Yuna MUST be bashed, I'm sorry, if not by Tidus and her group, then by Selene, she LOATHES Yuna's type. XP**

**Tidus can try and teach her common in return for learning Guado or something.**

**Selene's overall appearance is basically a female version of Seymour, minus the hair horns he has, hers just spikes back, kinda like Zack Fair from FFVII. Her outfit is yours to design.**

**Power wise, she is proficiant in healing magic, she can cast things like Esuna and Curaga if the need arises. She knows a little Dark Magic, and adores the attack 'Flare'. **

**Weapons wise you can choose from th following;**

**Broad sword,**

**Katana,**

**Sias,**

**Lance/Spear,**

**Knives or**

**Dual wielded standard swords.**

**Personality wise, she's snarky to idiots, adores her brother, is very protective of her brother and people she befriends ( I.e Tidus) and is generally a quiet and smart person. Like Auron, only she doesn't have a metal post up her arse. She hates Yuna's 'type'.**

**Story MUST end with Seymour alive, you can kill Selene 'to save the day' or whatever. **

**Story must also end with Tidus still in existence. Don't care HOW you do it, but he's just to awesome to fade away. **

**Overall, thats it, if you're interested either review or P.M me, any questions, do the same.**


End file.
